Andor
| |}} Andor, also known as Andoria, is the Andorian homeworld and capital of its empire -- a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. A satellite of a gas giant in the Beta quadrant, its capital city is Laikan. ( ) :The reference book ''The Worlds of the Federation gives the native Andorian name of their homeworld as Fesoan.'' :The short story "The Captain and the King" names Laibok as Andoria's capital. Andor's population in 2269 was just under 1 billion. (RPG reference book: The Andorians: Among the Clans) History Andor is home to the Andorian race and the subspecies known as Aenar. The ice cutter Kumari was the first vessel to circumnavigate Andor.( ) In early 2154 the Vulcan High Command launched an attack on Andoria but the invasion was aborted when Administrator V'las was deposed. ( ) The moon endures strong magnetic fields around its poles and its circumpolar Northern Wastes. The fields disrupt regional security grids, and have allowed pirates, slavers and others to covertly make planetfall there. ( ) In 2161 Andor co-founded the United Federation of Planets.( ) Several weeks before the beginning of the Dominion War, Kai Winn Adami asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the United Federation of Planets would be willing to sacrifice Andor to save Bajor from the Dominion. ( ) With the fall of Betazed a year later, several people, including Kira Nerys saw Andor as the Dominion's next possible target. ( ) Laibok and much of Andor were devastated by the Borg during their invasion in Febuary 2381. ( |Lost Souls}}) Location Possible locations of Andor include: * Epsilon Indi VIII, from the Star Fleet Technical Manual; * Epsilon Indi V, or Kay'va V in Andorian, from the RPG Narrator's Guide; and * Procyon VIII, or Alpha Canis Minoris, from Star Trek: Star Charts and the ENT novel Kobayashi Maru. Andor is considered one of the core worlds of the Federation and is situated relatively close to both Earth and Vulcan. It is located on the other side of the Federation from Deep Space 9 and particularly distant from the Ferengi Alliance. (DS9 novel: The 34th Rule), ( |Lost Souls}}) Geography ," Reference book)]] y planes of Andor]] Andor has a much cooler climate than the class M norm. In the summer months temperatures in the northern polar wastes average around -28°C. Eighty-five percent of the planet is covered in water with the remaining fifteen percent divided into two continents. Zhevra is the largest of the two and is located in the southern hemisphere. As well as the two continents a series of island chains exist, most notably in the northern hemisphere where the Andorian species is believed to have first evolved. Many, but not all, cities are located underground to take advantage of geothermal heat. Major population centres include the capital, Laibok, and Harbortown located on the northern islands ( ), ( ), ( ). :The Andorians: Among the Clans alternatively states that poles are covered by two continents, Issa in the north and Tlanek to the south. Of Andor's 35.1% surface landmass, the inhabitants predominantly reside on two equatorial continents, Ka'Thela (also known as Kathela) and Voral, which are linked by the mountainous isthmus Akalath, home to the Tharan Mountains.: Provinces and cities *Gazawahaida *Harbortown *Laibok *Shess *Tarsk *Thelasa-vei province *Wethesa * Neshilev Settlement Project Points of interest and other landmarks *Andorian Academy *Eastern Archipelago *Grand Staircase *Great Rift Range *Hand of Cheshras *Hill Country *Nitra Bridge *Northern Wastes *Plaza of Freedom *Therin Park *Vezhdar Plain *Wall of Heroes Bodies of water :Anshim Ocean • Bo'ab • Central Canal • Emarnl Lake • Frost River • Khyzhon Sea • La Len Ocean • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan Strait • Mar'it • Moss River • Smathl Lake • Thalassa Natural History Flora * Andorian rose, from the SNW story Best Tools Available. * Andorian tuber root Fauna * Ahleesh * Alicorne * Andorian amoeba * Andorian forest spider * Andorian redbat * Atlirith * Canya * Engoru * Glikar'ma * Gopa * Grayth * Hybor * Ice bore * Korelath * Makra * Preshava * Zabathu References Connections * * Category:Moons Category:Federation worlds Category:Planets attacked by the Borg (2381) Category:Andorian Empire